Commando Harness
The Commando Harness is a type of Sangheili body armor used by the Commando Unit. Introduction The Commando Harness is a Harness of the Elite race. It is converse to the UNSC MJOLNIR Armor, featuring a self-motivated recharging Energy Shield. It is used by the Sangheili Commandos. It is an Armor Permutation in Halo 3 Multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed all of the Armor Permutations have no effect on gameplay. It is uncommon to see it due to the Achievements required to gain it, though not as hard as getting the Ascetic Harness. History and Development This is the standard harness of the newly formed Commandos, (a branch of the Special Warfare Group) unit based upon pre-contact ground forces. The helmet features hardened communication gear and up-link capabilities, and the thoracic cage is streamlined for greater maneuverability in close environments. Lightweight construction materials and advanced internal components increase overall performance making the wearer more deadly in combat.Halo 3 description. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics It is similar to the Assault Harness but is more smoothed and unlike the Flight Harness it is more rounded than angular. Unlike the Assault Harness it features separate mandible guards. There is a small blue light on the forehead, one on the chin and one under each eye, which are also small blue lenses. The helmet also angles and slopes forward, giving the head a narrower appearance. This is the one of the rarest Sangheili helmets due to the high level of skill required to unlock it. Deltoid Protector Characteristics The deltoid protectors for this armor model appear to be similar to the Combat Harness model, but more smooth and curved. Thoracic Cage Characteristics The thoracic cage has a line of separation in the center, with a small, silver, half oval-shaped block protruding in the center. Unlock *'Head': Earn the Overkill achievement in any ranked free-for-all playlist. *'Shoulders': The shoulders were originally unlocked by earning the Steppin' Razorhttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13233 The longstanding “Elite Commando Shoulders aren’t unlocking with the achievement” bug is being resolved in the auto update. The shoulders weren’t unlocking when the Steppin’ Razor achievement was acquired. In the post-auto update era, the Commando Shoulders will be unlocked for everyone, regardless of the status of the corresponding achievement. achievement, but due to a glitch they would not unlock. On Feb. 20, 2008 Bungie made an Auto-Update where the shoulders were available to everyone. *'Body': Earn the Triple Kill Achievement in any ranked free-for-all playlist. Trivia *A glitch with the shoulder pieces made unlocking them impossible. This has been fixed in an Automatic Update, which makes the shoulder pieces available to anyone; even guests. *Both the head and the chest pieces are unlocked by online achievements. *This is the one of the rarest seen Sangheili armours in Multiplayer because of the difficulty of the achievements needed to unlock it. *There are seven ridges on the neck of the helm, which again references the number seven. Gallery File:Unknown Elite Armor1.jpg|A Sangheili with the Commando helmet File:Unknown elite 1.jpg|The first sighting of the Commando Harness File:1206313606_Commando.jpg|Commando Harness on Snowbound. File:EliteCommando.jpg|A variation of the Sangheili Commando Harness sporting the same color as the Sangheili Commandos seen in Combat Evolved. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Armor